As computing technology has advanced, the uses people have found for computers has expanded. One such use is music, with various software programs allowing for the authoring and playback of music. Although these programs are useful, they are not without their problems. One such problem is that these software programs typically provide a great deal of control over various aspects of the music, allowing the user to independently adjust numerous different aspects of the music. This control, however, requires specialized knowledge on the part of the user regarding how music is composed, which can lead to frustrating user experiences for users without such specialized musical knowledge.